Pensamientos cruzados
by Lunitakita
Summary: Tenía que admitir que la idea de ver a Draco Malfoy poseído por amor líquido correteando por Hogwarts enamorado de una seguidora suya me fascinaba. Pero una parte de mí quería que las cosas se solucionaran con la verdad por delante, sin trampas y sin engaños. Así que ¿Qué mejor que Veritaserum?


**Summary: **Tenía que admitir que la idea de ver a Draco Malfoy poseído por amor líquido correteando por Hogwarts enamorado de una seguidora suya me fascinaba. Pero una parte de mí quería que las cosas se solucionaran con la verdad por delante, sin trampas y sin engaños. Así que ¿Qué mejor que Veritaserum?

**Pensamientos cruzados**

¡Qué aburrimiento! Suspiré y desvié la mirada hacia un lado de la grada al oír mucho barullo. Otra vez Harry y Ron me habían implorado que fuera a verles al entrenamiento. Ellos se justificaban argumentando que se acercaba la final de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y que se estaban esforzando más que nunca, pero la verdad es que me daba igual. Faltaba tan solo un mes para los exámenes finales y yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en una grada acompañada de fans enloquecidas que no paraban de suspirar por algún jugador. Todas vestían como leonas, con los colores de nuestro escudo a pesar de ser solo un entrenamiento. Lentamente se aproximó al campo de Quidditch el motivo de tantas caras disgustadas. Slytherins. Toda la pandilla de arrogantes que formaban su equipo se estaban enfrentando en ese mismo instante a los Gryffindorianos, que habían dejado el entrenamiento y todos se apelotonaban tras su líder, Harry.

No sé exactamente que pasó, pero pude ver como nuestros contrincantes ocupaban el campo mientras que los nuestros se alejaban refunfuñando. Todas las chicas de la grada corrían sofocadas tras ellos para enterarse de lo que había pasado, o bien para demostrar lo mucho que amaban a su equipo. Suspiré de nuevo al darme cuenta que mis amigos no se habían acordado de mí y se habían ido. Juro que se lo haría pagar a ambos.

En ese preciso momento subieron a la grada un séquito de admiradoras exactamente iguales a las anteriores pero vestidas de verde y negro. Parecía que no se habían percatado de mi existencia, y eso me alegraba, así tenía tiempo para mí y para repasar un libro de Herbología que había traído para distraerme.

- ¡Pero qué haces con eso! – Gritó la seguidora pelirroja haciéndome perder toda la concentración.

- ¡Shht! ¡Cállate o nos pillarán!

- Es lo que yo creo…

- Amortentia. – Dijo de nuevo de una forma bastante siniestra. De verdad me parecía realmente estúpido que hubiese chicas dispuestas a caer tan bajo por un hombre. No se valoraban.

- ¿Para quién…?

- ¡Para Draco!

Ambas suspiraron como si su nombre fuera la palabra más bella del diccionario y miraron de nuevo el frasquito que poseían.

- Lo tengo todo pensado. Después del entrenamiento irá en busca de una botella de agua y…

- Ehem. – Carraspeé a la vez que cerraba el libro. – ¿De verdad esa es la forma que tenéis para conquistar a un idiota?

- ¡No es ningún idiota! – Gritó la rubia haciendo que varias personas de la grada nos prestaran más atención.

- Además, él me quiere. ¡Lo sé! Tan solo quiero que muestre sus sentimientos. Creo que los está reprimiendo porque…

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – Dije cortándola. No quería seguir escuchando estupideces y tampoco quería empezar una discusión sobre la inteligencia de Malfoy. Claramente perderían.

- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy segura! – Gritó la chica que me miraba con ojos brillantes. Realmente creía estar enamorada de esa racista que tenía una sombrilla por cerebro.

- De acuerdo. Si es así, no te importará cambiar esa poción por Veritaserum ¿No? – Las miré triunfante mientras las dos amigas se miraban la una a la otra dándose cuenta de que no tenían otra opción. – Precisamente tengo aquí una que hice ayer en clase del profesor Snape.

Saqué de mi diminuto bolso sin fondo un pequeño frasco que brillaba con una claridad perfecta y transparente. Levanté la mano esperando a que lo cogieran y finalmente se decidieron. Me dieron el frasco de Amortentia y se alejaron mientras la rubia animaba a su compañera. _Esto será divertido_. Pensé.

Tenía que admitir que la idea de ver a Draco Malfoy poseído por amor líquido correteando por Hogwarts enamorado de una seguidora suya me fascinaba. Pero una parte de mí quería que las cosas se solucionaran con la verdad por delante, sin trampas y sin engaños. Así que ¿Qué mejor que Veritaserum?

Guardé el libro en mi bolso y me dispuse a seguir los pasos de Malfoy una vez que acabó el entrenamiento. Me escondí detrás de un árbol mientras efectivamente bebía de la botella que las chicas habían dejado. _Cómo puedes caer en algo tan absurdo._ Pensé.

En ese momento Malfoy se dio la vuelta para entrar hacia los vestuarios pero la pelirroja le llamó tímidamente.

-¿Quién eres? – Masculló aburrido. Debía estar acostumbrado a situaciones como esta.

- Yo…siempre te vengo a ver. Soy una gran admiradora tuya y…

- Y quieres saber si quiero salir contigo. – Finalizó el rubio rápidamente.

- Yo… bueno… supongo que…

- No. – Atajó el Slytherin mientras se volvía a girar.

- Pero porque… - Susurró la chica, que ahora me parecía mucho más tierna y delicada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad insistes en que te lo diga? – Gruñó enfrentando a la chica con sus ojos fríos como el hielo. – No te conozco. No sabía que existías hasta hace apenas unos minutos. No te confundas, no me importa tu existencia, pero odio las mujeres arrastradas.

- ¡Ya es suficiente Malfoy! – Grité saliendo de mi escondite mientras las dos amigas se iban corriendo. La pelirroja corría restregándose las lágrimas mientras que la otra a abrazaba como podía. – ¿Te parece bonito tratar así a una mujer que te muestra sus sentimientos?

- Ya llegó la defensora de los desfavorecidos.- Rió irónicamente mientras me enfrentaba.- ¿Te parece bonito espiar conversaciones ajenas?

- ¡No estaba espiando! He oído como despreciabas a la pobre chica y me parece excesivo incluso para una serpiente como tú.

- Vaya, vaya… Pensaba que todos los Slytherins te parecíamos despreciables.

- No hay que generalizar. Además, que yo sepa delante de ti solo hablo mal de cierto rubio arrogante.

- La verdad es que me alegras el día. Estaba aburrido rodeado de idiotas y por fin encuentro una persona inteligente con la que discutir.

Malfoy hizo una mueca y entonces recordé que había tomado el Veritaserum y que era mi momento para aprovecharlo.

- ¿No te parezco una comelibros engreída? – Dije citando lo que siempre insistía en llamarme.

- Me pareces una sangresuc… Sangresu…Sang…

Increible. Toda su vida llamándome sangresucia y ¿no lo piensa realmente? No podía contener la alegría así que comencé a reir mientras él intentaba acabar la palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Te ha mordido la lengua una víbora? – Reí mientras lo miraba atentamente saboreando ese pequeño triunfo.

- ¡Que me has hecho! – Gritó mientras me empujaba contra el árbol apoyando las manos en el tronco a cada lado de mi rostro.

- Draco, dime una cosa. ¿Siempre has querido ser Slytherin? ¿Alguna vez has querido estar en Gryffindor? ¿Alguna vez has deseado ser un león? – Susurré esta última pregunta en su oído mientras me miraba con desprecio y a la vez horrorizado.

- N... Yo… - Pegó un puñetazo contra el árbol haciéndome dar un respingo. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Alguna vez piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos, Granger?- Murmuró con una voz fría mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

- Como te atrevas a tocarme te juro que… - Pero en ese preciso instante cogió mi bolso y lo volcó en el suelo haciendo que rodase todo lo que llevaba dentro. - ¡Pero qué haces! –Grité empujándole pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había sido más rápido que yo y en sus manos habían dos cosas que me aterrorizaban. Mi varita y…

- ¿Amortentia? ¿En serio? – Se carcajeó mientras me iba poniendo más y más colorada. – No pensé que necesitaras esos métodos, Granger. ¿Es que ningún Gryffindor se atreve a tocarte?

- ¡Déjame en paz! No es mío, y no es asunto tuyo quien me toque. – Mascullé mientras me agachaba a recoger todo lo demás.

- Claro, estaba en tu bolso pero no es tuyo. - Rió con una media sonrisa.

De repente me empujó desestabilizándome y caí al suelo. Volvió a empujarme y se sentó encima de mí dejándome boca arriba a su merced. Comencé a desear haberme ido tras Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué haces, Malfoy? ¡Déjame ir! ¿Te pone la situación o qué?- Grité intentando zafarme pero era imposible. Él me miró y parecía que iba a contestar algo pero se mordió la lengua frustrado y suspiró.

- Abre la boca. –Susurró con una mirada abrasadora. Por primera vez todo mi cuerpo tembló al hundirme en su mirada.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Escúchame bien, Granger. Vas a beberte esta poción y vas a arrastrarte tras de mí lo que queda de día como la patética sangr… la patética leona que eres.

Le miré fijamente esperando que estuviera bromeando y no pude contenerme más sin echarme a reír. Me parecía patético que no fuera capaz de insultarme y que siempre acabara llamándome por mi apellido. Y me parecía aún más patético que pensara que le iba a hacer caso. En ese momento como si me leyese la mente me apuntó al cuello con mi propia varita y dejé de reír. Hablaba en serio.

- Abre la boca. – Susurró por última vez. Mis labios comenzaron a temblar preparados para lo que se avecinaba pero en ese preciso instante unos pasos hicieron que ambos desviáramos la mirada hacía el camino que llevaba de Hogwarts al campo.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Hermione, dónde estás?- Gritaban mis amigos mientras se aproximaban a donde estábamos ocultos.

Malfoy se revolvió encima de mí y se apartó finalmente dejando que me pusiera en pie. Justo cuando iba a echar a correr, una mano me agarró del brazo y me hizo darme la vuelta.

- Esto no ha acabado aquí. Ten cuidado porque te juro que te tragarás la poción y pagarás por esto.

- Te estaré esperando. – Dije con una sonrisa torcida mientras me deshacía de su agarre.

Salí corriendo siguiendo las voces, pero me giré por última vez y vi como Draco Malfoy sonreía. _Arrogante mentiroso_.

- No me odias.- Murmuré vocalizando para que me entendiera desde la distancia y sonrió ampliamente. Todo era mentira. Toda su vida, todo lo que sabía o pensaba de él. Él mismo era una mentira.

**FIN**

Y aquí está nuestra pareja favorita. Estamos trabajando actualmente en una historia sobre ellos dos, con varios capítulos que os transportarán a un mundo mucho más duro donde el amor tendrá que luchar por aparecer y sobrevivir. Pero no os queremos adelantar nada… ¡así que de momento esperamos que os haya gustado esta historia!

¡Esperamos vuestros mensajes! Nos encanta contar con vuestro apoyo. ¡Que la espera no se haga larga y hasta la siguiente historia!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
